1. Technical Field
This description generally relates to material classification.
2. Background
The classification of materials (e.g., metal, plastic, ceramic, fabric, paint) may be useful in many research and industrial applications, such as remote sensing, food inspection, mineralogy, and recycling. However, some techniques that classify materials require physical contact with the sample, which can limit the applications that these techniques can be used for. The optical classification of materials in a sample may be useful in applications where contact is not possible. Also, the optical classification of materials in a sample may simplify the design of devices and systems that could also use contact to classify the materials.